The present invention relates to an educational toy that lets the user experiment with assembling components of different shapes in many different ways. The toy of the present invention introduces new methods and means for assembling building blocks. It allows to assemble building blocks to one configuration and then to change over to another configuration or shape by rotating, pivoting, rolling, or shifting one or more of the already assembled building blocks.
There are existent several toys incorporating flexible semirigid articulation of solid shapes in series. The following have concepts or capabilities related to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,710 (FINCH): a toy set with a large diversity of different shaped grooved blocks held in fixed positions against each other by elastic bands to form figures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,072 (DREYER): a manipulative puzzle. It is a set of 27 cubic blocks fixed in sequence on an elastic cord. The preferred figure or arrangement of the blocks is a cube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,872 (YENNOLA): a manipulative toy of 16 cylindrical blocks fixed in sequence on an elastic cord. The blocks can be rotated relative to each other to form different figures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,799 (ARGIRO): an instructional manipulative device for multiplication computation. It is a set of 81 sequentially numbered blocks forming a number line which may be folded between any block. It is designed for use on a flat surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,893 (PAKSY): a manipulative toy in which a flat series of polygons linked by spring mechanisms allows to form new formations by rolling and shifting adjacent polygons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,406 (MATSUMOTO): a manipulative toy and puzzle using 24 triangular prism blocks fixed in sequence with mechanisms between adjacent blocks which allow to rotate blocks relative to adjacent blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,178 (HAWKINS): A manipulative toy with a variable number of rectangular blocks fixed in sequence on an elastic cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,673 (MONESTIER): a manipulative toy with a variable number of cubic blocks in fixed sequence arranged on an elastic cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,375 (HEINZ): an open ended manipulative and educational device with symmetrical polyhedron blocks threaded on an elastic cord.